


Morning

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:“Your bed head is really cute.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Morning

"Harry, it's time to get up. We have to get down to the adoption center in twenty minutes." Draco was straddling Harry, who had been refusing to wake up for an hour. 

"What? I won't even have time to fix my hair." Harry groaned. He had managed to tame his hair just enough to look nice but it took at least half an hour. 

"That's okay. Your bed head is really cute." Draco laughed. 

"Your everything it really cute." Harry said, gripping Draco's hips. 

"I would love to engage in what I know is going through your head but we only have fifteen minutes now." Draco smiled softly, moving so Harry could get up and get ready. 

"I only need five." Harry winked. 

"Oh shut up, Potter." Draco laughed. 

By the time they got there, they were five minutes late and both of them had bed head.


End file.
